Reggies Tribute (the poaching)
by V3ngence
Summary: REST IN PEACE MATE


**The Poaching**

I am Reggie, or at least I was...

"Morning, Proffessor Frank." I groggily said. Afterwards, I realised I needed to change clothes.

{NEW MESSAGE FROM: Scientist Lewis.}

Hey, Proffessor, we have been getting many reports of both poachers in the area and sightings of some kind of... You wont believe me, but, Gargantuan Robot-like Titan. We need to sort these problems out as soon as we can.

"REGGIE! FIRST ASSIGNMENT TODAY FOR YA!"

"On it!"

So, into the woods I went. I detected some kind of aura to the place. I suddenly had a feeling something big was going to happen.

"Aargh!" I shouted as I was startled by a net trap.

Just then, I felt a slight tremor. Shortly after, There was another. Then I heard it.

_**DOSCH! CRASH! CLASH! BASH! CHASCH!**_

"AAck!" I screamed as I narrowly dodged some kind of colossal foot covered in moss.

"This has to be reported IMMEDIATELY!"

"So, Reggie, you say that first you found a net trap, and then almost got crushed by a huge moss covered foot?"

"Yes Proffessor, I have detail of the footprints of this 'Gargantuan Robot-like Titan'"

"Excellent work, you can have the rest of the day off for this incredible discovery!"

The next day, I went back to the forest when I heard shouts or bleeps. I ran in the direction of the yells to find... An Iceberg with arms and legs?!

"WHAT THE?"

"WHO ARE YOU? WHY ARE YOU HERE? YOU SHOULD NOT BE HERE. STATE YOUR REASONING, HUMAN!" It bleeped at me furiously, its seven gold dots on its face blinking rapidly

"Well... uh... I- I mean you n- no harm... I just want to let you out of this trap that, by the way, I didn't set up. I am not a poacher."

"VERY WELL, YOU SEEM TRUSTWORTHY ENOUGH. MY NAME IS REGICE. THANK YOU FOR SETTING ME FREE. HOW CAN I REPAY YOU?"

"I would be grateful if you were to help us out with our research into this large gargantuan beast we found the other day."

"SURE!"

"Proffessor, I'd like you to meet my new friend, Regice. Regice agreed to help us out in solving this mystery."

"Where did this... _Iceberg- thingymerbob _come from exactly?"

"I don't know, but it was stuck in a poachers net!"

"POACHERS NET!?"

"Reggie, I'd like you to go to the forest again tomorrow to do more research. Oh, don't worry about uhhh... Regice, was it? I'll take good care of it.

So, the next day, I went back to the forset, and I heard more shouting and bleeping.

"Not _again_"

I went over to the shouting to find... An iron ball with arms and legs!?

"Uhhhhh... Excuse me..." It appeared that I startled this Iron ball

"AACK! WHO ARE YOU? WHAT ARE YOU DOING JUST GAWKING AT ME LIKE THAT? ARE YOU THE ONE WHO SET THIS TRAP?" It bleeped at me, its seven maroon dots blinking randomly

" No, I am here to save you from being poached."

" WHY SOULD I BELIEVE YOU?" It growled at me

"BECAUSE, REGISTEEL, HE RESCUED ME!" It was Regice!

"You two know each other!?" I asked, a little confused.

"WE'RE RELATED TO EACH OTHER AND THERE IS A THIRD ONE OF US. OUR KING IS ALSO IN THIS FOREST SOMEWHERE." Regice stated

"Wait... There is another one of you?"

"YES. REGIROCK'S THE MISSING MEMBER" Registeel said.

"Well, why don't you join me and Regice and we can find Regirock and-˝

"_**WHAT IS THE MEANING OF ALL OF THIS HIBBETY-JIBBETY NONSENSE?!**_" came a huge voice.

"MASTER REGIGIGAS! YOU'RE SAFE!" Regice was relieved

"OH, _GREAT..._ NOW THAT IDIOT'S HERE"

"_**WHAT WAS THAT!?**_"

"You must be the robotic gargantuan titan we've been hearing about in this forest. My name is Reggie. I saved these two. There are poachers here, you need to be careful. I believe also that your third minion, Regirock, is still missing."

"**WELL, MY NAME IS REGIGIGAS. YES YOU ARE CORRECT ABOUT REGIROCK. WE MUST FIND HIM SOON!"**

"HELP ME! GET OFF OF ME YOU IMBECEILS! I AM WARNING YOU! LET ME GO OR I WILL ATTACK YOU! HOW DARE YOU UNDERESTIMATE ME! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM!? I AM REGIROCK, THE ROCK PEAK CREATURE!"

"ICE BEAM!" announced Regice, firing a beam of ice from its hand at the poachers.

"METAL CLAW!"

"Theres too many of them! We're outnumbered! What else can you do?"

"**HYPER BEAM!"**Regigigas announced firing a huge yellow beam that destroyed the cage.

"Face punch! Nut–Cracker!"

"ROCK THROW! STONE EDGE!"

"REGI COMBO HYPER HYPER BEAM!" the trio said whereas I was breaking poachers' legs. Soon the only one left was the leader.

"Congratulations, Reggie and The four regis', however, it ends here for you!"

"You want them, you'll have to go through _ME _!"

Then the fight was truly on! After ten minutes, he got his gun out and shot me directly in the head. That is the last I remember. God told me that Regigighas had defeated the Poachers' boss. That was my story. My name is Reggie. I am a Legend in the making.

Rip reggie. I DONT OWN THE REGI QUAD


End file.
